What the Fluff
by FrozenOrange
Summary: A series of drabbles dedicated to Miraculous fluff month because these mushes deserve all the sunshine in the world. / Day 6: It's always the right time for a blanket fort
1. Blush

**A series of drabbles dedicated to miraculous fluff month !**

 **Day 1: Blush** **(Marinette is not happy with Alya's gift. Adrien disagrees)**

* * *

"Alya, no."

"Alya, yes."

"Nope, I refuse."

"Not gonna back down Mari, you know that."

"This is borderline harassment."

"I'm offended. This is a gift! A very expensive one too!"

"Ok, I'll accept the gift, and then I'll never use it!"

"Nope, I'm gonna make you use it. Come here you."

A thud followed two high-pitched shrieks.

"Alya," Marinette whispered threateningly.

"Marinette," Alya gloated, a brush held in the air like a victory pose.

The door of their flat clicked open.

"Are we saying names now, cause I'm Nino and Adrien's here too."

Marinette yelped, and dug her face into the cushion. Alya immediately jumped on top of her and attempted to wrench her from the sofa.

"Nino, save me!"

Adrien's eyebrow quirked. "You're not going to ask your boyfriend to save you?"

"I'm not letting you see me like this."

"See you like what?"

Alya pouted. "I bought her a new blush palette and she's refusing to wear it."

"It makes me look like a clown!"

Nino helped Alya pry Marinette from the cushion, ignoring the petite girl's cries of "Betrayal!

She attempted to turn her face away from her smirking boyfriend, but it was too late.

The dark red blush had been violently swept across her face with Alya's brush, bleeding across her pale skin.

Nino held Marinette's arms down as she attempted to struggle away, but didn't hide his questioning look. "Al, I love you babe, but I can see why Mari doesn't want to wear it. It's a bit… much, for her."

Alya stuck her tongue out at him. "But she refuses to wear any other makeup besides mascara! I just want to make her look sexy for her birthday night! I admit that I'm not great with colors, but I'm sure we can make it work."

Adrien walked up to his whimpering girlfriend and tapped her nose. Nino let go of her arms as Adrien pulled her into his. "Oh Al, Mari doesn't need any makeup to look sexy."

Marinette blushed a deep red, exactly matching the shade of powder that spread across her face.


	2. Types of Kisses

**Fluff Day 2: Goodnight Kisses - Mylene teaches her daughter about goodnight kisses**

* * *

"Maman?"

Mylene tucked a strand of blond hair behind her daughter's ears. "Yes, ma chérie?"

"How come the goodnight kisses you give Daddy are different from the ones you give me?"

Celeste pouted at her mother, big amber eyes wide with curiosity, as her mom simply laughed. She snuggled under the fluffy blanket Mylene wrapped around her.

"There are many types of goodnight kisses, more than just the ones I give you and your father."

"Can you show me?"

"Of course darling. The first goodnight kiss I learned was the one my mother used to give me." She pressed her forehead lightly against Celeste. "I call this my love kiss."

"Don't you and Daddy also have a love kiss?"

Mylene's heart swelled as it always did when she thought of the kisses Ivan gave her. "Those are my true love kisses. Some day when you're older, you'll also find your true love kiss."

Celeste stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Eew."

Smiling, Mylene brought her nose to her daughter's. "This is my kitty kiss. Most kitties don't actually kiss, but I think it's like having a kitten rub against you. Soft and warm."

Celeste nuzzled her tiny nose against the larger version of the button nose she inherited.

Mylene brought her face even closer and gently batted her eyelashes against Celeste's pale skin. The five year old giggled, twisting her face away from the fluttery feeling.

"That's a butterfly kiss. For a long time, Parisians were afraid of the butterflies, but their kisses are always gentle and delicate."

A large hand wrapped around Mylene's shoulder, and the pink bed sunk down. She peered around to smile at her husband. She had barely felt him walk in.

Ivan took one of Celeste's tiny hands into his own large ones and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "That's a Chat Noir kiss." Mylene suppressed a snort.

Celeste blinked up at her father. "I don't believe he's real. I never see him."

Interlocking their fingers, Ivan pressed another kiss to her knuckles. "You see him once a month. Uncle Agreste always brings Auntie's cookies over."

Celeste wrinkled her nose. "That doesn't count. You say that Uncle Addy was Chat Noir, but he's not a cat."

Ivan was about to add more, but Mylene interrupted, "Of course not darling." She pressed a kiss on Celeste's nose. "That's called an Eskimo kiss, but I think of it as a caring kiss. A 'I'll give you my all' kind of kiss."

Her daughter began dragging her chubby fingers through Mylene's short blond hair. "That seems like a lot to give in a kiss. You should keep some to yourself."

This time, Ivan answered. "That's why we only give kisses to those that we love. And that's why every single kiss from my Princess Celeste is to be treasured."

Celeste giggled. "My kisses are very expensive. You have to pay for my love!"

"Oh, the heartbreak! How will this poor servant boy every make enough to earn his lady's love!" Ivan clutched his heart and leaned back in a dramatic faint.

Mylene smiled fondly at the two most important people in her life. "I'm sure the Princess Celeste can think of something."

Putting on a very serious face, the toddler pretended to think. Then she raised five fingers. "Five cookies for a kiss from the princess."

"Her highness deserves nothing but the best." Ivan patted the blanket as the two adults stood up to leave.

"I want my goodnight kiss now." Celeste wriggled her arms up towards her parents.

"Oh, the princess is getting greedy! How many goodnight kisses must we give to satisfy her?" Ivan grinned at the put-out look on his daughter's face.

"Honey, stop teasing her. Of course, ma chérie can have one more goodnight kiss. What shall it be?"

"I want my Celeste kiss."

Mylene pressed her lips against her daughter's cheek. Then she kissed her forehead. Finally, she kissed the other cheek. "There, I have bestowed my most valuable kiss on to you." In a faux whisper, she gestured towards Ivan, who stood watching from the door, "Don't tell your daddy, but I like your kisses better. Can I have my Celeste kiss?"

With a giggle, the little blond grabbed her mom's head, and messily kissed her lips.

"Goodnight Princess," Ivan called, as he turned off the lights.

"Goodnight Mama, Papa." Celeste wriggled even deeper into her blankets.

Mylene softly shut the door, but not before whispering, "Sleep tight ma chérie."


	3. Bitter Sweet

**Day 3: Sweets**

 **It's a day late, but hopefully I can post today's later today. I'll be going away for the next six days, and I'm not sure when exactly these will be posted, but follow my tumblr frostypineapple where they should be queued to post on the correct days.**

* * *

Adrien stared in horror as Marinette received her order from the barista. His own sugary concoction of caramel and cream (and with a hint of coffee) trembled in his hands.

"I-I don't understand."

Marinette looked up from blowing at the hot cup of liquid in between her hands. "What?"

At a loss, Adrien turned instead to Alya, who was eagerly downing her iced chai latte. "How does she do it?"

"How does she do what?" Alya was halfway done, despite having just received the drinks moments before.

"I'm right here." Marinette pouted.

Adrien grimaced. "I'm not looking at that."

"Did you just call me a that?" Marinette asked dramatically, though a teasing tone flitted through her voice.

"I can't look at that _thing_ you're drinking."

"It's just coffee."

"Exactly." Adrien turned away and gulped down some of his own drink to clear his mind. The sweetness distracted him for a moment.

"Hun, I don't understand you ." Alya stirred her straw through the now empty cup, moving the left over ice cubes.

Adrien let out a exasperated sigh, and pointed an accusing finger towards Marinette, who was casually drinking from her cup with an amused look. "How is she doing that?"

"Drinking coffee?" Marinette raised an eyebrow and pointedly took another sip.

Shuddering, Adrien specified, "Pure espresso without any _sugar!_ How are you drinking that without any sugar!"

"I don't like sugar in my coffee."Marinette stated matter-of-factly.

"That's it, we're over, no longer dating. Bye!" Adrien clutched his own sugar monster protectively to his chest and threw an arm over Alya. "Meet my new girlfriend."

At this moment, Nino made his way to their table, carrying his drink and a bag of pastries. "Are you trying to steal my girl?"

Marinette simply latched onto Nino's arm, grinning vindictively. "Meet my new boyfriend. In fact, he's the one that first got me drinking coffee."

Adrien looked over at Nino's own drink, and saw that it was exactly the same as Marinette's. He placed an offended hand to his heart. "I don't know which is worse, the fact that my bro has tainted my girlfriend, or the fact that I don't know if this bromance can last when you can drink that with out any sugar."

Nino raised an eyebrow at Adrien's drink. "Your drink actually offends me dude. Like it hurts me to see."

Alya laughed at their antics, shaking her empty cup in their faces. "Okay, I get it. There's team sweet and team bitter, but honestly right now, unless you all chug those jugs, we're gonna be late for the show."

Marinette eyed Adrien's own drink as it disappeared down his throat. "Yeah, that's literally disgusting. Good bye boyfriend. Tis been a good run, much bittersweet."

Laughing the four of them finished their drinks and ran out to catch the premiere for Mylene's new show.


	4. Please, Stay?

Day 4: Please, Stay? (ChloNath)

really late, but as I said, I was away this week. But I'm tryna get back on track :)

* * *

Chloe never asked for anything. Period.

But as Nathanael made to get up from her bed, she immediately missed the warmth that his weight had brought. Quickly, she shot a hand out and snatched his wrist.

His eyes widened comically, and if Chloe wasn't currently dying from the flu, she would've laughed.

"I-ugh, can you, I mean-hell, can you please stay?"

She almost took it back when he started laughing. But then he settled back down, and she snuggled into his side.

"Now, was that so hard to ask?"

Chloe pouted. "I regret it. I take it back. Leave, I don't want you here."

However, she tightened her hold on her fiancee, and refused to let go.

Sighing, he stroked her hair back. "I need to get you some water. You need to stay hydrated or you're never going to get better."

"No. I don't need water, I'm Chloe Bourgeois."

"Even Queens need water." He continued smoothing her hair, knowing that the blond hated being sick because it made her hair look terrible (but in his opinion, it was still beautiful).

"But then it's not going to be warm anymore."

"I'll be right back."

"No. Stay."

"Chloe," The red head stated warningly, trying to get her to loosen her grip.

"If you leave, I'm breaking the engagement."

"Oh no, whatever will I do."

"You won't get to marry rich and fund your sorry little artistic endeavors." Chloe knew that was a lie.

"Chlo, the movie I just headed the animation on broke box office records. I'm with you because I love you, not because of your money."

Chloe sniffled (obviously because her nose was stuffy), and snarked, "Well the money doesn't hurt then."

Nathanael finally got her to let go, and she pouted at the lack of warmth. "I'll be right back, I promise."

She gave him a tired smile. "If you're not I'll assume that you've run off with Sabrina and I'll never recover from this dreadful disease."

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."


	5. First Place

Day 5: Firsts

The squad plays Mario Kart

* * *

"Hah! Beat that ya lil punk!" Alix cheered as Adrien slipped on the banana behind she had left behind her.

Adrien angrily pounded at his controller, swerving around a corner. "If anyone here is little, it's you." The banana hadn't slowed him down too much, but he was in fifth now.

Alix pointedly sniffed and shoved his shoulder. "You chose Toad. That makes you the small one you weeb." Her Bowser was currently in third place.

Marinette lifted an eyebrow at their antics, but quickly returned her focus to the screen. She was in first place, and while she was a good half a lap in front of second place, she wasn't gonna risk it.

Princess Peach sped closer and closer to the finish line, and Marinette grinned. One more lap.

Suddenly, Alix cried out, and everyone saw the corner of the screen with Bowser go black. The poor girl had been too enthusiastic on a turn and had fallen off. Rainbow Road was tricky like that.

Muttering curses, Alix smashed her fingers into the buttons as Bowser reappeared, but to no avail. She was in last now.

Adrien smiled smugly at simmering girl, but frowned as he returned his attention to Toad. He was in third place now, a second or two behind second place.

Nino glared at the screen as Alix threw her controller in the air, completely giving up. "I swear to god, if Marinette wins one more time..."

Adrien cheered as he passed Luigi, falling into second place behind Marinette. Her focus was completely on the monitor, yet she didn't play with any of the chaotic frenzy the other three did. Adrien agreed with his best friend. It wasn't fair that the girl was just so good.

Alya, Max, Kim, and Juleka all watched from behind them, providing useless, yet amusing commentary as they sipped on sodas. Marinette had invited them all over to her house to celebrate the last week before school started again, and no one could say no to a night filled with games and free food.

Really good free food.

Nino snarled as his cart nearly got stuck, slowing Yoshi down. "Someone stop that girl."

Alya laughed. "It's gonna take more than skills to beat Mari. This girl's pure talent!"

"Has anyone ever been able to beat her?"Max asked. Marinette didn't seem to pay any attention to them, completely focused on the last stretch of the road.

"Nope," Kim popped the 'p', "I've known her since preschool, and man is she vindictive in her video games."

Adrien frowned. He was so, so close now. Yes there was no way he could pass Mari, but it was frustrating to be second. First one to loose and all that.

Juleka piped up softly. "Remember that bet we made with Mari two years ago, where she was like, if anyone could beat her, they'd get free croissants from the Dupain-Cheng's for the rest of their lives?"

Nino and Kim made noises of agreement. "Yeah, but dude, we all know that no one can beat Mari at this game."

Adrien's eyes narrowed. He wasn't usually this competitive, but he was just so damn close.

And also, FREE CROISSANTS.

Glancing sideways at the girl next to him, he made a split second decision.

Keeping his eyes on the screen, he leaned closer to the bluenette, who was still completely focused on her cart, and planted a loud kiss on her cheek.

All noise ceased.

The peanut gallery in the back watched astounded at the two seated on the ground in front of them.

Alix's whistle broke the silence.

"Damn Agreste, didn't know you had it in you."

Marinette was completely frozen, her flying fingers having paused over the controller, causing Peach to lose control and veer off the last curve of the Rainbow Road.

Toad zoomed by and crossed the finish line not a moment later.

Adrien proudly watched the chaos erupt around them. Everyone was talking at once, and controllers were flying.

Alya slung an arm around the smug blond. "I guess that means you're first. Congrats Adrien, I think you broke her and her ego."

Marinette's cheeks were slowly becoming stained with red. Then she turned and narrowed her eyes at the model. Crush or no crush, he had just taken her spot as queen of Mario Kart.

Adrien gulped.

A wicked smirk made its way onto Marinette's usually innocent and kind face. "Congrats Agreste," she lifted up her controller, "But I call for a rematch."

Leaning close to him she whispered, "And there's no way you're going to get first this time."

Adrien wasn't quite sure if those free croissants were worth it.


	6. We'll Have to Rectify That

Day 6: Blanket Fort

-It's always the right time for a blanket fort

* * *

Marinette sank into the bed, chucking off her tall heels. She was amazed she had managed to walk straight in those six-inch monsters.

Flopping back into the luxurious sheets and expensive blankets of the huge hotel bed, she smiled sadly. The best day of her life was officially over.

It was sort of anti-climatic.

Her poofy white wedding dress fanned underneath her, gold specks sprinkled throughout. She smiled at how perfectly her design had turned out.

The bathroom door of their suite clicked open, and her new husband walked through, a smile on his face. She sat back up and leaned into him when he sat down next to her.

"Tired, M'Lady?"

She hummed a bit. "I can't believe its over."

Adrien kissed her carefully done curls. "It passed by quickly didn't it."

"Uh-huh." She tilted her head up to kiss him and he eagerly responded. It was their wedding night after all.

He gently lifted her, moving them to the center of the huge bed. She sank down with a sigh. It was quite a comfortable bed. He continued kissing down her neck, and her sigh turned into a gasp.

Suddenly, he stopped, and Marinette frowned at him. "What's wrong?"

Adrien didn't respond. Turning, he lay down next to her. After a while, he spoke up. "It feels weird. Like we're officially adults now."

"Chaton, we've been adults for six years."

"No, it's not that. It's like we're moving on into the next phase of our lives, and while I'm so, so, so very happy that I get to do that with you, I can't help but think that I didn't live my childhood correctly."

Marinette scooped herself up onto her elbows, leaning over her husband. "There isn't just one way to have a childhood, silly."

"Yeah, but I never ate so many sweets until my stomach ached, I never skipped class just cause I felt like it, I've never played 'the floor is lava'. Hell, I don't think I've ever made a blanket fort."

Marinette froze. Oh no, that wouldn't do. That wouldn't do at all. "You've never made a blanket fort?"

Her incredulous voice must have surprised him. "Nope, never."

Suddenly, all the exhaustion from the day left her. "Well, we'll have to rectify that."

He blinked. She stood up and tried to tug him off the bed.

"What, now?" It was his turn to be incredulous. "Aren't we supposed to consummate our relationship and all that?"

Marinette succeeded in dragging the confused ex-superhero off the blanket. "Pff, we've done that enough times. You're right though, this marks the beginning of a new phase of our lives. And we absolutely cannot start being adults without you having made a blanket fort. So we're doing it. Now."

He grinned at her. "I can't believe we're making a blanket fort on our wedding night."

Marinette dragged two chairs over. "Who ever said we were normal? Help me with that sofa over there, we're going to need it."

And with that, the newly weds went to work, giggling and joking into the night. The fluffy blankets of the five-star hotel certainly did the trick, and by daybreak, they had completed the best goddamn blanket fort that Marinette had ever seen.

Exhausted, they both snuggled under the fort, still clad in their wedding clothes.

"I love you so much," Adrien hugged her tightly, staring with wonder at the woman who had used her wedding night to help him achieve a childhood goal.

"Oh, I love you too."

"I'm sorry that my lack of childhood experiences meant we didn't get to experience our wedding night correctly."

Marinette lifted an eyebrow. "There isn't just one way to have a wedding night, silly." Then, a thought occurred to her, and she smirked. "But I suppose we have enough time to rectify that."


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

**UPDATE A/N Aug.15:**

Hey guys so I know I've been really sucky in posting these so far, as I've been away. But I just got offered a really good opportunity from now until the end of summer which requires me to commute around 3 hrs everyday. I'm going to continue using the ml fluff month as prompts and hopefully I'll finish this one day, but as of now, I'm going to stop trying to post all 31 drabbles by the end of the month. Also, I'm going to try and focus on some of my other unfinished fics.

Thanks!  
Frosty


End file.
